Magnífica Obsesión
by Michaelis Sebastian
Summary: Uno defendía al tesoro de su existencia, el otro al amor de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

13 de febrero de 1890

Aquella fue la primera de muchas. Ciel no había completado su trabajo durante el día. Debo admitir que me preocupé ligeramente al acercarme a su escritorio y encontrar las hojas tiradas por todo el mueble. ¿Acaso algo le había molestado cuando se encontraba realizándolo?

-¡Sebastián!- Su grito calló mis pensamientos. De inmediato me encaminé a su encuentro. Esa voz había provenido del baño. Pero, ¿qué hacía en el baño a esa hora?

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Joven Amo? – Pregunté, mientras abría la puerta un poco. Contrario a todo lo que esperaba, Ciel estaba en la tina, tomando un baño. Nunca lo hacía solo y, definitivamente, era una sorpresa aún mayor que el encontrar su trabajo inconcluso. - ¿No me ha esperado para la hora del baño? – Pregunté y, al instante me sentí extraño por haberlo hecho.

-¿Desde cuándo debo darte explicación sobre mis actos, Sebastián? – Su pregunta fue directa y, no me atreví a decirle que en realidad, solo cumplía con sus órdenes de prepararle para dormir como él mismo me había indicado.

-Perdone mis palabras, Bocchan. – Dije en un susurro, inaudible para muchos pero, lo suficientemente recio para él. Llevé una mano a mi pecho e incliné la cabeza para reverenciarle, acto que me fastidiaba en lo más hondo de mi propio ser. ¿Qué no era suficiente con tener que servirle de esclavo todo el tiempo?

-Quiero que busques un regalo de San Valentín para Elizabeth. – Continuó, mientras sacaba el estropajo del agua y lo extendía hacia mí. Ah... Esas gotas en el suelo tendría que retirarlas después. – Talla mi espalda.

-¿Qué clase de regalo le gustaría que consiguiese? – Me quité el saco, enrollé mis mangas velozmente y me saqué los guantes. Tomé el estropajo y, procedí a restregar esa espalda que se irritaba con el simple roce del objeto. Su blancura era exquisita y, por un momento, me sentí atraído por esa suavidad. Me tomé el atrevimiento de tocar su piel desnuda con mi otra mano y, él no se opuso pero, tampoco me respondía nada. – Bocchan, ¿me ha escuchado?

Me asomé por el costado. Ciel había cerrado sus ojos y, yo quise molestarle, tocando su mejilla con un dedo. – Basta. – Murmuró. - ¿Qué no puedo disfrutar un momento de mi perro? – Añadió en tono burlesco, ahogando una risa.

-Supongo que eso quiere decir que debo escoger el regalo por mí mismo. – Dije, dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Supones bien. – Me respondió. - ¿Puedes dejar el estropajo y hacerlo con las manos? – Inquirió repentinamente. Aquello fue más una súplica que una orden.

-Como guste, Joven Amo.

Mis manos dejaron caer el trozo de esponja en el agua y se encontraron con la tibieza de su piel. Acaricié sus hombros y también parte de sus brazos con el jabón. Luego, las deslicé lentamente hasta su espalda baja y, pude escuchar claramente como un suspiro se arrancó de su pecho. - ¿Lo hago bien? – Eso estaba de más pero, necesitaba escuchar su respuesta para el contento de mi persona.

-Excelentemente. Como todo. – Dio un último suspiro y se recostó en la tina, dando por terminadas mis acciones. Su voz me puso algo inquieto. Mi amo no era del tipo que se entregaban a placeres de ninguna índole. Quizás, sus únicos vicios eran el chocolate y el ajedrez. Después de eso, Ciel se dedicaba únicamente a sus negocios y a los trabajos que le encomendaba la reina.

-Mañana a primera hora tendrá el regalo que desea. – Continué, mientras dejaba caer un balde de agua sobre su espalda para terminar con los rastros del jabón. – Lo llevaré a su habitación junto con el té, antes del desayuno.

-Gracias. – Una palabra difícil de escuchar en su vocabulario. – La verdad es que he estado demasiado ocupado y, tampoco me he sentido bien.

Encontré eso último un tanto extraño. No había estado enfermo ni tampoco se quejó de ningún dolor. - ¿Qué es lo que le aqueja?

Giró el rostro para verme. Había un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas. – Na-Nada. – Su voz tembló.

-¿Está seguro? – No me convencían sus palabras en lo más mínimo y, no parecía tratarse de un sarcasmo. - ¿Le gustaría contarme? – Una punzada extraña recorrió mi cuerpo. Algo que tampoco era común porque no solía ser curioso.

-Hay muchas cosas que no puedo decirte. – Musitó, poniéndose de pie en la tina y arrancando la toalla del tubo que la sostenía frente a la tina. Una mirada de tristeza le inundó. – Ayúdame a salir.

Le tendí mi brazo y, él se afianzó para poner un pie fuera de la tina. - ¿Puedo llevarle en mis brazos hasta su habitación si está cansado? – Le ofrecí, contemplando con atención esa mirada zafiro que llamaba tanto mi atención.

-No. Puedo ir solo. – Respondió en un murmullo. – Ocúpate de conseguir lo que te he pedido. Es una orden. – Puntualizó.

-Yes, my Lord. – Dije, viéndole marcharse por el pasillo, rumbo a su habitación. Y así me quedé con la cuestión. ¿Qué sería bueno regalarle a una joven de dieciséis años por el Día de San Valentín?

Con ese pensamiento abandoné la mansión. Había tomado una bolsa de dinero de la oficina de Ciel. No tenía problema alguno en saquear su caja fuerte y, tampoco me había sido prohibido. De hecho, estaba casi seguró que él lo sabía pero, nunca me decía nada. No podía negarlo, el conde era muy amplio en cuanto a mis libertades. Podía hacer cuanto quisiera pero, la regla que no decía era que jamás podía apartarme demasiado de su lado a menos que él lo ordenara. Ahí era donde mis libertades terminaban.

Y yo le obedecía porque, de alguna forma, no quería hacerle enojar. Me gustaba creer que era un efecto del contrato pero, en realidad, había hecho tantos contratos como almas había consumido durante los últimos tres mil años y, nunca me sentí en la obligación de hacer feliz a mi dueño.

Sonreí y eché a correr. La noche estaba fresca y, probablemente, ése sería el único minuto libre que tendría en un par de días. Mañana la señorita Elizabeth llegaría con certeza, en busca de su presente. Eso significaba poner a trabajar a esos tres inútiles y mantener la mansión en perfecto estado. También sería mi oportunidad de hacer que Ciel se luciera con un menú de almuerzo que fuese acorde con el motivo.

Antes que pudiera percatarme, me encontraba frente a las puertas de la joyería más importante de Londres. Me detuve frente al anaquel y dos objetos llamaron mi atención. Mentalmente me pregunté, ¿qué sucedería si llevara un regalo a Ciel?

. . .

14 de febrero de 1890

Arrastré la carretilla del té hasta su habitación. Ciel aún dormía y, no tenía ningún deseo de despertarle. Se miraba tan plácido sumido en aquel sueño profundo. Sonreí. Mis mechones tocando mi rostro, jugando contra mí porque, de despertar mi amo en ese instante, se habría dado cuenta perfectamente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Dejé el carrito junto a su cama y me encaminé a la ventana, corriendo las cortinas. – Es hora de despertar, Bocchan. Tiene mucho qué hacer y, la señorita Elizabeth seguramente llegará pronto.

Ciel se sentó en la cama y se restregó los ojos. No parecía estar de buen humor. - ¿Has conseguido lo que te pedí? – Masculló.

-Por supuesto, Joven Amo. – Tomé la cajita de la parte baja de la carretilla y se la entregué en sus manos. El conde la abrió y miró los pendientes que escogí con detenimiento. Si conseguían pasar ese escrutinio, pasarían fácilmente el de la señorita Midford. – Escogí unas esmeraldas porque consideré que su prometida encontraría el parecido con sus ojos. Ya sabe que un hombre, siempre mira a los ojos de una dama. – Le serví una taza de té y la dejé en la mesita de noche.

-Y es de un caballero pensar en ellos. – Sonrió. – Me gusta lo que has escogido. Me pregunto qué escogerías si te pidiera que buscaras algo para mí.

Miré hacia abajo. Una golpe de calor se formó en mi pecho y casi tuve que llevar mi mano a él para alivianarlo. – No podría hacer tal cosa correctamente, Joven Amo. Soy un sirviente. Mis gustos son burdos al lado de la exquisitez de los suyos.

-Tonterías. Tus gustos son incluso mejores que los míos. – Ciel sonrió y dejó la cajita en su mesa, justo al lado del té. - Ahora vísteme. Tengo cosas que hacer. – Tomó la taza y bebió un sorbo de té.

-Pensé que le gustaría hacerlo solo. – No iba a dejarle descansar tan fácil después de lo de ayer. – Tomó un baño solo al fin y al caso.

-¿Y eso te molesta? – Me retó, sonriendo cinicamente. - ¿Te hace sentir inútil? – Otro sorbo más al té.

-No. En lo absoluto pero, encuentro extraño el que no haya requerido de mi ayuda.

-Digamos que necesitaba estar lejos de todo y de todos. – Enunció esa última palabra con severidad.

-Entiendo. – Mis manos fueron de su camisa a su corbata, sus calcetines, su chaqueta y sus zapatos. Se veía diferente esa mañana. ¿O era yo quien le veía diferente?

Salimos de la habitación, Ciel había terminado con su té de la mañana y, ahora, se dirigía a su oficina. Él ahí y, yo a la cocina. No tenía mucho tiempo hasta que la visita llegara, por lo que en cuanto él cruzó la puerta, yo desaparecí.

En la cocina se encontraban Maylene, Bard y Finnian. Tanaka estaría en el Cuarto del Mayordomo en ese momento, poniéndose al día con las cifras de administración de la mansión. Extrañamente, el presupuesto de cubertería era relativamente alto. Bien, no puede lucharse con cualquier cosa.

-Maylene, Bard, Finnian. – Dije, mientras ellos formaron una fila frente a mí. – Cada uno deberá encargarse de una parte del trabajo hoy porque nuestro amo tiene que lucirse frente a su prometida en este día. – Observé que los tres estuvieran atentos y continué. – Maylene, busca la mejor vajilla francesa. Lávala, sécala y luego, coloca los platos en el carro del buffet para que pueda poner la mesa. – La pelirroja asintió. – Finnian, asegúrate de cortar las rosas más frescas que encuentres y déjalas en la mesa de la cocina. Yo llegaré luego para encargarme del arreglo. – Éste asintió y se marchó. Finalmente me dirigí a la mayor de mis pesadillas, si es que tal cosa podía darse. – Bard, quiero servir unos emparedados de jamón serrano en el almuerzo, ¿crees poder preparalo sin echarlo a perder?

El rubio se picó la cabeza. ¡Vaya problema! – Claro, señor Sebastián. Haré lo mejor que pueda.

-De acuerdo. – Era mejor que nada. Le dejé para que comenzara y fui al comedor. Tenía que limpiarlo y vestir la mesa. Era preciso que me esmerara en eso último.

Limpié rápidamente y, me entretuve buscando un mantel que tuviera detalles de encaje, de preferencia color rosa para añadir un toque dulce a esa fecha. Encontré uno que se asemejaba a lo que necesitaba y lo coloqué. Alisándolo cuidadosamente para que quedara perfecto. Bocchan estaría complacido con esa mesa cuando viera el arreglo en el centro y la platería que tanto le gustaba.

Noté que Maylene venía caminando con las cajas de la platería pero, nada me preparó para lo que vendría y, sé que pueden acusarme. Jamás debí confiar en una sirvienta como ella.

No pude evitar estremecerme en el momento en que escuché el ruido de la platería cayendo al suelo. - ¡Ah! – Gritó, tropezando con los cordones de sus botas. Iba a caer sobre la porcelana rota cuando le atrapé. – ¡Perdóneme, señor Sebastián! – Chilló.

Mi aura demoníaca fue difícil de contener cuando vi los pedazos de la mejor vajilla de la familia Phantomhive en el suelo. - ¡Retírate de mi vista! ¡Trae una escoba y limpia esto!

-Sí, sí… ¡Ahora mismo! – Exclamaba mientras corría.

Me giré, llevando una mano a mis sienes que estaban a punto de explotar. Y abrí los ojos para algo peor. Finnian me miraba horrorizado. Seguramente había contemplado la escena con Maylene y, las rosas muertas que sostenía en sus manos no eran exactamente un buen augurio.

-Están muertas. El fertilizante era demasiado fuerte. – Dijo en un hilillo de voz. Su rostro en una mueca de completo terror.

-¿Todas? – Pregunté, aún esperanzado que quedara algo.

-Todas. – Respondió, sin poder cambiar la expresión de su cara.

-Bien. Pensaré en algo. – Dije más para mí mismo un segundo antes que la explosión de la cocina me lanzara al suelo. – Bard… - Mascullé pero, no tuve tiempo de más.

-¡Sebastián! – Ese grito tenía escritas todas las acciones de lo ocurrido con los sirvientes. Y, era mejor que me viera rápido porque, el segundo grito sería mucho peor.

-¿Sí, Bocchan? – Me asomé a su estudio. Ciel estaba bufando prácticamente.

-Entra y cierra la puerta. – Espetó, apenas capaz de contener su rabia.

Obedecí y me aproximé a su escritorio. – Puedo explicarlo. – Pero una bofetada de su parte me hizo quedar callado. Bajé la cabeza y me arrodillé. – Perdóneme, juro que puedo arreglarlo.

-¡Y es mejor que lo hagas pronto! – Exclamó. - ¡Estoy cansado de tu ineptitud!

Eso sí me ofendió profundamente. - ¿Ineptitud? – Me puse de pie y le enfrenté con la mirada. – He hecho todo cuánto me ha pedido y, ¿esto es lo que obtengo a cambio? – No sabía qué sucedía conmigo en ese momento pero, era claro que el golpe que recibí lo había desatado.

-¿Cómo te atreves a levantarme la voz? – Ciel alzó la mano y me golpeó una vez más. - ¡Cállate y lárgate!

-Renuncio. – Murmuré.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Renuncio. ¡Nuestro contrato termina aquí y ahora! – Algo dentro de mí clamaba por esas palabras. – Terminaré con mis labores y me marcharé para el final del día.

Y no le dejé decir una palabra más. Me di la vuelta y regresé a lo que estaba haciendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Queridos lectores:

Agradezco mucho el apoyo recibido y los comentarios que tan dulcemente han dejado para mí. Un demonio como yo no puede sino, sentirse emocionado al recibir tal cosa.

Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes: Vladluk, eslisamadness, SoyUnDinosaurio y aoi-chan. Ojalá sea de su agrado.

Siempre suyo,

Sebastián Michaelis.

* * *

14 de febrero de 1890

Me deshice del guante blanco que cubría mi mano izquierda y observé el símbolo del contrato. Si partíamos posiciones ahora, tardaría tres días en desaparecer. No pude evitar experimentar una vaciez que no me era familiar. Me separaría de Ciel y, lo más probable, era que jamás volviera a verlo. De alguna forma, una parte de mí estaba apegado a ese adolescente problemático.

Observé con pesar el estado de la mansión y decidí que lo mejor era servir el almuerzo en el jardín. De esa forma, podría arreglarlo todo sin la interferencia de uno de los sirvientes o del mismo Ciel. Sería lo último que haría por él. Después de todo, no podía marcharme dejando una mala impresión.

Me dirigí a la cocina. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido para preparar antes de la llegada de la señorita Elizabeth. ¿Sería yo acaso quien hiciese el acto más demoníaco solo para ahorrarme el cocinar como humano? Miré a mi alrededor. Maylene aún estaba recogiendo los trozos de porcelana, Finny estaba lejos y Bard seguramente huyó despavorido de lo que podría hacerle. Una sonrisa surcó mis labios. Aquello sería lo mejor que podría tener durante ese asqueroso día.

Sentí el calor de mi verdadero ser aflorar a través de mis ojos mientras me movía velozmente por toda la habitación. Lechuga, tomate, pepinos. Aceite y huevo convertidos en mayonesa, luego en aderezo. Unos emparedados estilo italiano y un vino espumante para acompañar el almuerzo. Contemplé mi creación con satisfacción. No era exactamente lo que había pensado servir pero, luciría bien al lado del parfait de frambuesas que daría como postre.

Ahora la mesa.

De inmediato llegó a mi mente el laberinto de arbustos que estaba en la mitad del jardín. Como Finnian estaba aún ahí, no me quedó otra opción que arrastrar la mesa para exteriores como si fuese un humano común y corriente. Aburrido. Definitivamente aburrido. Ser un humano era algo que no terminaría nunca de gustarme. Sobre todo ahora, cuando estaba tan molesto, era cuando más necesitaba de poseer mi forma demoníaca para saciar mi ansiedad.

Cuando la mesa estuvo en su lugar, procedí a vestirla con mantel de encaje. No podría utilizar la platería que quería pero, todavía quedaba una que era lo suficientemente lujosa para impresionar a la joven dama. La vajilla blanca con un delgadísimo borde dorado. Oro de dieciocho kilates porque Ciel no aceptaba menos.

Luego, busqué las rosas que el jardinero había aniquilado y las deshojé, utilizando los pétalos para trazar un camino a través del laberinto hasta llegar a la mesa. Dejé caer algunos sobre ésta también. Un toque perfecto para una mujer enamorada, porque sí de algo no dudaba, era que la señorita Elizabeth era mucho más madura que su futuro esposo.

-Terminé. – Murmuré para mí mismo, justo en el instante en que escuchaba el ruido de las herraduras de los caballos chocando contra el camino de piedra que se cernía frente a la mansión. La señorita Midford estaba llegando.

Me compuse el traje y salí para recibirle. Ella venía observándolo todo desde la ventanilla. La emoción se leía en sus ojos y, yo hubiese deseado decirle que se iba a casar con un verdadero asco pero, nunca hubiese hecho semejante cosa por más enojado que me encontrara. Por el contrario, extendí mi mano enguatada para tomar la suya, cubierta a su vez por un guante de encaje blanco. Sus uñas perfectas se podían notar a través de éstos. – Bienvenida a la mansión Phantomhive, señorita Elizabeth. – Le saludé, haciendo una reverencia para ella. – Acompáñeme. El joven amo espera por usted.

-Gracias, Sebastián. – Dijo ella, con una sonrisa en los labios. Era realmente bella para su edad. Aunque fuese algo que no admitiera a viva voz. – Pero, ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces triste. - ¡Ah! ¡Esa niña me estaba leyendo más allá de lo que quería!

-Por supuesto, señorita. Es solo que estoy un poco cansado pero, le aseguro que en ningún momento eso provocará alguna tensión en su estadía.

Ella me devolvió otra sonrisa. Quizás era su forma de decir que le alegraba el que no estuviese mal en realidad. Mientras, yo le guiaba al estudio de Ciel por otra puerta y otro camino. No quería que en ningún momento se acercara al desorden que abordaba el comedor y la cocina.

Llamé a la puerta del estudio de mi amo para luego, abrirla de todas formas. – Joven Amo, la señorita Elizabeth ha llegado.

-¡Ciel! – Exclamó ella, emocionada y corriendo a sus brazos antes que él pudiese decir cosa alguna. - ¡Te he extrañado tanto!

El conde se puso de pie y le devolvió la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras le abrazaba suavemente. – Feliz día de San Valentín, Elizabeth. –

La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó, atreviéndose a besarle la mejilla. – Feliz día de San Valentín para ti, Ciel.

Yo les observé desde la entrada y, por un instante sentí ese calor en mi pecho una vez más. Esta vez era diferente. Cerré la puerta. Estaba deseando algo realmente estúpido. Quería ser yo a quien él tocara. ¿En verdad quería eso? Deslicé un dedo en el nudo de mi corbata, aflojándola ligeramente. Tantas emociones en un solo día estaban haciendo estragos en mí.

Regresé a la "escena del crimen" y arreglé todo tan rápido como pude. Sin embargo, la brillantez del piso no me convencía. Tendría que fregarlo nuevamente. La loza rota había dejado rayones y polvo a su paso. No era algo que fuese a dejar así.

Fui a la cocina y regresé con un paño y un balde de agua. Me arrodillé y comencé a fregar aquel suelo que acostumbraba mantener en perfectas condiciones.

-Sebastián, sirve el almuerzo. – Su tono seco pero, a la vez dubitativo me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones y levantar la vista, sin percatarme de la posición poco propia que tenía frente a él.

-Como ordene, Bocchan. – Respondí, levantando la vista y encontrándome con su mirada. – Perdone mi comportamiento. No debería limpiar frente a su prometida.

Ciel se tomó un segundo para responder. En sus ojos había un deje de una emoción que no podía describir en una sola palabra pero, estaba seguro que en cuanto la joven se marchara, él querría tener una charla, aunque fuera breve, con mi persona. – Olvídalo. Elizabeth y yo podemos ir solos hasta la mesa para que puedas prepararte y servirnos.

-Agradezco su consideración. Serviré el almuerzo en el laberinto. – Sonreí. – He trazado un camino con pétalos de rosa para que ambos lo recorran hasta la mesa.

-¡Siempre tan espléndido! – Musitó la señorita Midford, jugueteando con un rulo entre sus dedos. - ¡Vamos Ciel! – Tironéo a mi amo de un brazo, llevándolo con ella al exterior.

Yo me puse de pie y fui hasta mi habitación para cambiarme la camisa y los guantes. La primera comenzaba a verse arrugada y poco presentable para atender a una visita y, los segundos estaban empapados por el agua con que limpiaba.

El último par de guantes que me cambiaría para él y, posiblemente la última ropa humana que utilizara en algún tiempo. La decisión estaba tomada. No había nada que hacer.

Miré a la otra cajita que había adquirido la noche anterior. La tomé y la coloqué en mi bolsillo.

. . .

Ciel y Elizabeth almorzaron y jugaron un poco de ajedrez antes que ella se marchara. No es que la señorita fuese exactamente habilidosa para hacerlo pero, Bocchan le dejaba ganar de vez en cuando. Después de eso, su carruaje partió con ella. Los sirvientes terminaron sus labores y se marcharon a dormir a eso de las ocho de la noche. Ninguno tenía el ánimo de cenar y, no sería yo quien les cocinara algo al trío de inútiles.

Nuevamente, Ciel y yo estábamos solos.

Anduve hasta su oficina y llamé a la puerta dos veces. "Adelante", escuché que me decía.

-Joven Amo, he cumplido con cada una de mis labores y, creo que ha llegado el momento de devolverle lo que en algún momento me entregó, como su mayordomo principal que era. – Desprendí el broche con el escudo de los Phantomhive y lo coloqué sobre su escritorio.

Ciel me miró con incredulidad. Seguro, no pensó que hablaba realmente en serio. – Sebastián… No… - Dejó los papeles en los que trabajaba y se puso de pie para llegar a mí. Sus ojos azul zafiro se entrecerraron. - ¿Lo has dicho en verdad?

Un dolor se formó en la boca de mi estómago al ver su expresión afectada. – He sido claro antes pero, voy a repetírselo para que no pierda detalle de mis palabras. Ésta es la última noche que estaré a sus servicios.

Bocchan tomó una bocanada de aire, mirándome con profunda decepción. - ¿Te has dado por vencido?

-No. Simplemente me he dado cuenta que no quiero continuar sirviéndolo. – Mis propias palabras jugaban en mi contra porque en realidad, sabía que extrañaría estar a su lado. – Así que si me permite, recogeré las pocas pertenencias que tengo.

Ciel suspiró y regresó a su escritorio. – ¿Así que es eso? ¿Qué te gustaría tener, Sebastián? – Tan orgulloso como siempre que me hizo esbozar una sonrisa al verle sacar sus cheques y escribir uno a mi nombre. – Dime un precio y gustoso te lo daré.

-Usted sabe perfectamente que no necesito de algo como el dinero. – Saque la caja de mi bolsillo y la escondí entre mis manos.

-Vamos, dime. Te daré lo que quieras. – Reiteró. Sus palabras cargadas de una extraña severidad.

-Ya lo he dicho. No quiero nada. – Repetí. – Solamente quería entregarle esto antes de marcharme. – Extendí la mano y coloqué el objeto en su escritorio. – Usted me ha preguntado en la mañana qué escogería para su persona si me pidiese que le comprara un regalo y, lo he hecho.

Ciel me miró confundido, estirando una mano para tomar la cajita y destaparla. – Unos zarcillos de zafiro. – Musitó, observándolos con profunda atención. – Tal como los que usaba hace un par de años atrás.

-Exactamente. Creo que lucían perfectos en usted.

-Gracias.

-Ahora me voy. – Llevé una mano a mi pecho y me incliné para reverenciale. – Ha sido un gusto servirle, señor. El símbolo del contrato desaparecerá en tres días. – Sentencié. Él enmudeció. Sus ojos relucieron ante la luz que provocaba el fuego de la chimenea. No lo quería pero, lo aceptaba y, eso me hacía las cosas más fáciles.

Salí de su oficina y fui a mi habitación. ¡Otra vez ese dolor! No hice mayor caso de él. Llegué a mi recámara y comencé a buscar una caja de madera, algunas cosas que guardaba. Lo coloqué todo dentro y di una última mirada a aquella habitación blanca y simple que había sido mía durante cuatro años.

-No creas que te dejaré ir tan fácilmente. – Dijo la voz de Ciel detrás de mí. Y no entiendo qué sucedió en ese momento. Bien pudiese haber sido el contrato. También pudo ser otra cosa.

Me giré para encontrarme con su mirada penetrante. - ¿Ah no? ¿Qué hará entonces? – Inquirí con presunción. No existía nada que pudiese hacerme. Ciel era mi amo pero, eso no significaba que no pudiese rebelarme.

-Lo que sea pertinente. – Murmuró, avanzando hacia mí y moviendo el mechón de cabello que caía sobre mi mejilla. - ¿Qué los demonios no son sensibles a la lujuria?

-Lo somos en sobremanera. – Respondí, mi cuerpo parecía haber perdido su voluntad momentáneamente y, lo único que hacía era quedarse ahí parado, contemplando su rostro tan cerca del mío.

-Yo puedo darle a tu cuerpo uno que lo satisfaga hasta que tome lo que desea. – Su aliento golpeó mis labios y pude sentir un deje de bourbon en él. ¿Había bebido antes de llegar hasta mí?

-Deténgase, Bocchan. Lo que hará no será de su agrado después. – Estaba conteniéndome porque en verdad sus labios me tentaban hasta lo más profundo.

-Quédate conmigo, demonio… – Esa alma suya me seducía increíblemente. Cada movimiento, cada respiración. La desesperación y la ambición de Ciel eran deliciosas. – Solo esta noche y si no estás convencido mañana, pues te marchas.

-Solo esta noche. – Repetí, sonriendo contra sus labios.

-Así es. – Murmuró, tomando mi rostro con una mano y finalmente, besando mis labios generosamente.

De inmediato se separó de mí y, yo no pude evitar recorrer mis labios con mi lengua. Definitivamente, Ciel había dejado una marca en mí. Una que no era capaz de comprender.


	3. Chapter 3

14 de febrero de 1890

-Vamos, ven y toma una copa conmigo. – Las palabras de Ciel quebraron el silencio que se había formado entre ambos. Pretendiendo que ese beso no había existido o, sencillamente restándole importancia. – Si va a ser tu última noche aquí, hazla valer la pena. – Su ojo azul chocando contra mi mirada. ¡Ah! Ciel no necesitaba de ambos ojos para hacer a cualquiera percibir su aire de realeza.

-Se lo agradezco pero, sabe muy bien que no es de mi gusto el probar bebidas humanas. – Le atajé, mientras su mano sujetaba mi muñeca, buscando que le siguiera en sus pasos.

-¿Alguna vez has probado el brandy? – Inquirió, con esa mueca burlesca que era tan característica suya.

-No, Bocchan. Como sirviente que siempre he sido, eso nunca ha estado a mi alcance.

-¿Qué otra cosa no ha estado a tu alcance, Sebastián? – Su mirada radiante de curiosidad y, a la vez, conociendo casi por inercia lo que respondería.

-Licores, cigarrillos, dinero… - Musité, intentando recordar todo lo que me había sido negado en su momento.

-Encuentro, entonces, estúpido el que hayas rechazado lo que antes te ofrecí. – Dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. – Ven. Quiero que pruebes esto.

No pude negarme. Mientras estuviese a su servicio, debía obedecer cada una de sus palabras y, para ser honestos, comenzaba a flaquear en mi decisión de abandonarle. Cada vez que le veía, no fallaba en encontrar el atractivo de esa alma suya.

Fuimos a la "Habitación para Fumar". Ciel se acercó a uno de los gabinetes, sacó una botella de Brandy y dos copas. De inmediato fui a su lado, no creía que mi amo fuese capaz de servir algo sin derramarlo. – Permítame ayudarle. – Dije, tomando la botella y sirviendo en ambos cristales.

Ciel alzó una de las copas y me hizo un gesto para que le imitara. Deslizó dos dedos debajo de la base, sosteniendo el cuerpo de la copa en su palma mientras daba una olisqueada al licor. – Pruébalo. – Susurró.

Imité sus acciones y bebí un sorbo. Era muy distinto de cualquier otra cosa que hubiese probado antes. Tenía un gusto dulzón, un calor que quemaba las papilas gustativas pero, que a la vez, te hacía desear un poco más. – Está muy bueno. – Incapaz de encontrar las palabras correctas que describiesen lo sublime del licor.

-Es mi favorito. – Otro sorbo a la copa del Brandy. Encaminó sus pasos a su butaca favorita y yo, me erguí correctamente, colocando mis pies uno al lado del otro. Ciel alzó la vista a mi estática postura. - ¿No vendrás?

-¿En verdad quiere que un sirviente se siente con usted? – Dirigí mis pasos a la butaca que estaba frente a él. Una mesa de centro con un juego de ajedrez desordenado nos separaba. Repentinamente, sentí la urgencia de arreglarlo pero, él se habría molestado.

La mirada de mi amo se paseó por el juego y, una idea llegó a su mente. Lo sabía porque ese destello que surgió de su ojo era un claro designio. -Cuando los hombre negocian tienen que sentarse, ¿o no? – Una sonrisa maliciosa surcó su rostro. – Te he ofrecido todo cuanto he podido pero, nada parece convencerte de quedarte más allá de esta noche. Me pregunto, ¿podría un reto hacerte quedar?

Había un truco en sus palabras. Lo presentía pero, nunca decía "no" a un reto. – ¿Qué clase de reto sería ése?

-Una partida de ajedrez. Si ganas, puedes marcharte al rayar el sol pero, si pierdes, tendrás que quedarte conmigo y, ser el más humilde de los sirvientes sin jamás volver a contradecir una orden mía, hasta que nuestro contrato se cumpla. – Había terminado su copa, por lo que la dejó en una orilla de la mesa del centro. - ¿Qué dices?

Terminé la mía y la senté de igual forma. – Acepto. – Mi rostro se curvó en una sonrisa. – Espero recuerde que he vivido casi tanto tiempo como el mundo.

-Y yo espero que recuerdes que jamás he perdido un juego de ajedrez. – Su tono cortés y a la vez directo. - ¿Estás listo para ser mi esclavo en todo lo que guste?

No respondí. ¿Acaso no era yo su esclavo ya?

Ordenamos las pieza. Él uso las negras y yo las blancas. Su primer movimiento fue tomar a un peón y moverlo dos espacios al frente. Parecía tan seguro de sí mismo que me tomé un par de minutos antes de decidir mi primer movimiento.

-Sabes, Elizabeth quiere organizar un baile para beneficencia. – Dijo, empapando el silencio con aquellas simples palabras. Ciel no tomaba en serio ese juego, para él era rutina y, eso me fastidiaba profundamente.

-¿Y Bocchan está de acuerdo? – Pregunté, haciendo mi siguiente movimiento.

Él sujetó una de sus torres y pensó un poco. – No. Pero, perfectamente sabes que cuando a Elizabeth se le mete algo en la cabeza es imposible sacárselo. – Cubrió su turno y me miró. – Me pregunto si tendré que hacerlo solo.

Miré hacia mis piezas y me di cuenta que aquello parecía un caso bastante perdido. Tomé una pieza al azar y la moví.

-Jaque Mate. – Pronunció Ciel, botando mi rey del tablero con el suyo. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Algo que no era común en él. Sin embargo, era agradable.

-Bien. Creo que he perdido. – Musité, observando el pequeño espectáculo, incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Apreté los puños por debajo de la mesa. No quería que notase lo mucho que me fastidiaba el tener que continuar a sus servicios. "¡Maldito mocoso!" gritaba en mi fuero interno.

-Y yo creo que es momento que laves las copas que utilizamos, las guardes y te prepares para mañana. – Dijo Ciel, levantándose de su asiento. ¡Ese andar pausado y coqueto que me aniquilaba los nervios! ¡Estúpida lealtad que no me dejaba lanzarme sobre él y arrancarle esa alma que me atraía tanto!

-Como ordene, Joven Amo. – Me puse de pie y tomé las dos copas de la mesa.

-¿No te molesta haber perdido? – Se giró, apoyando en la orilla de su escritorio tanto sus manos como parte de su trasero.

-No. Yo acepté jugar con usted de esa manera. Tenía que estar preparado para ganar o para perder.

-Me parece excelente.

-¿Quiere que le prepare para dormir antes de lavar esto? – Señalé las copas con la mirada.

-No. Tómate tu tiempo. Yo iré a mi habitación.

No mediamos más palabras. Yo me retiré y él se marchó a su habitación. La sangre aún me hervía. ¿Cómo pude perder? Internamente, yo sabía porqué había perdido. Me había quedado absorto en Ciel por un instante. No en sus ojos, ni en su cuerpo. En él. En todo lo que Ciel encerraba. Él era todo lo que yo no era capaz de comprender completamente.

Mientras lavaba las copas me di cuenta que mi Joven Amo había rebajado su orgullo por mí. Habíamos hecho una apuesta, era verdad pero, antes de eso, Ciel intentó convencerme con todo lo que tenía. Su dinero, su persona… No puedo negar que ésta última me había casi hecho dar mi decisión a torcer.

Una vez terminados los oficios domésticos, me encaminé a su habitación. Sería mejor que me cerciorara que todo estuviera en orden. Empujé la puerta con delicadeza y eché un vistazo al interior.

"Ngh… Sebastián…" Reconocí mi nombre en medio de aquellos suaves gemidos y, decidí espiar un poco más de cerca. Ciel estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, dándole le espalda a la puerta. ¿Era mi idea o estaba otorgándole un poco de placer a su masculinidad? Una parte de mi ser se saboreó ante semejante acción. ¡Tan descarada y descuidada!

Lo peor era que ni siquiera estaba complaciéndose sino que, por el contrario, atisbaba sus deseos para luego, cesar sus movimientos. Se traicionaba él mismo, se castigaba y probablemente se decía que lo que hacía estaba mal. Aquella escena estaba haciendo que la derrota comenzara a saberme bien.

No obstante, cuando sentí que mi entrepierna respondería a los estímulos visuales que estaba recibiendo, me alejé de inmediato. No podía permitirme semejante cosa. Jamás había caído frente a un humano y, Ciel no sería la diferencia, por muchas molestias y extraños dolores que me causara su persona.

…

15 de febrero de 1890

La mañana siguiente transcurrió sin mayor novedad. Ninguno de los sirvientes se enteró de mi intención de abandonar la mansión y, no fue Ciel quien les participara del asunto. Preparé desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Un día completamente inútil que únicamente me hacía sentir el pesar de la derrota nuevamente.

No obstante, había algo en mi mente que no dejaba de rondar. Esa escena que estaba escrita en letras rojas en mi cabeza. La forma en que mi amo se congratulaba a sí mismo por su victoria. Y entonces, me preguntaba, ¿estaría mal que un simple mayordomo disfrutara un poco de esa depravación que parecía crecer en el cuerpo de este niño que se transformaba en adolescente cada día?

De cualquier forma, una vez pasada la cena, me di cuenta que no tenía mayor oportunidad de molestarle. Ciel había pasado todo el día trabajando y, no parecía tener intención en pedir algo que no fuese un baño tibio y una buena cama.

Claro que los mayordomos siempre debemos esperar por las últimas palabras de nuestro amo. Es parte de un servidor de este tipo.

-Sebastián, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo? – Inquirió, justo en el momento en que terminaba el vino rosado con el que acompañó su postre.

-Por supuesto, Joven Amo. ¿Qué necesita? – Me incliné para escucharle mejor, ¿o fue para estar más cerca de él? No estoy seguro.

-Quiero utilizar tu regalo. – Hizo un pausa. Tal vez avergonzado por la solicitud. – Quiero que perfores mis orejas nuevamente.

Tragué en seco ante sus palabras. No pude evitar que algo en mi interior se encendiera con eso. – ¿En verdad lo hará? - Cuando Ciel se había comprometido formalmente con la señorita Midford se había desecho de los anteriores zarcillos que utilizara. Según él, su prometida no vería con buenos ojos el que su futuro esposo usara algo similar a lo suyo el día de la boda y, por tanto, la perforación se había cicatrizado y perdido.

-Seguro. Tu regalo es de muy buen gusto y, no quiero desperdiciarlo. – Fue su único comentario.

…

Una vez terminadas las labores de recoger la mesa y lavar los platos. Me encaminé a la "Habitación para Fumar", llevaba una aguja, una toalla y cuenco con hielo. Era curioso pero, la idea de tocar esa piel tan sensible me estaba poniendo algo nervioso. Mentalmente preparándome para sus lágrimas.

-Al fin llegas. – Dijo desde su butaca, doblando la punta de la hoja del libro que se encontraba leyendo y, dejándolo a un lado, como si estuviese en el cosultorio de un médico. Y él medico acabara de arribar.

-Lamento la tardanza. Tenía algunas cosas que dejar listas para no retrasarme en el desayuno de mañana. No olvide que tendremos la visita del señor John Mackenzie; además, quiero que practique algunas piezas con el violín. – Hablaba mientras colocaba la toalla en la mesa del centro, encima la aguja, me quitaba los guantes y, después, tomaba un trozo de hielo. – Acérquese.

Ciel se enderezó en su asiento, irguiendo su espalda para que me fuese más fácil alcanzar mi objetivo. – Más vale que Mackenzie me traiga buenas noticias de la fábrica en París. Últimamente, esa fábrica no ha hecho otra cosa que acarriarme problemas. – Asentí, acercando el hielo al lóbulo de su oreja, provocándole un respingo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Ah. – Se quejó. – No pongas el hielo. Hazlo solo así.

-Le dolerá más. – Le advertí, retirando el pedazo de agua congelada. Acto seguido, mi mano acarició su oreja. Esa piel suave que no quería lastimar.

Mi amo no obvió el contacto, quedándose inmóvil para percibir mis manos en su lóbulo, tan cercanas a su cuello. – No importa. Hazlo doloroso, entonces. – Extendió la cajita de los zarcillos, la cual había mantenido a su lado todo el tiempo, y me dejó tomar uno.

-Respire profundo. – Fue lo más que atiné a decir antes de colocar el zarcillo en mis labios. Mis movimientos deberían ser rápidos, de lo contrario, le lastimaría más de lo necesario. Tomé la aguja y sujeté el delgado trozo de piel con dos dedos. Hundí la aguja sin piedad, hasta verla atravesar el lóbulo. Un delgado hilillo de sangre corrió por el cuello de Ciel, quien apretaba los labios y los ojos para no llorar ni proferir un grito. Era notorio incluso a través de su parche. Rápidamente saqué la aguja y la reemplacé por el zarcillo. – ¿Está bien, Bocchan? – Limpié la sangre de su cuello con la toalla y, él abrió los ojos.

-Estoy bien. Solo me ha dolido un poco. – Y para que él aceptara que le había dolido era porque le había dolido terriblemente.

-¿Prosigo? – Pregunté, limpiando su sangre de mis propias manos.

-Tienes que hacerlo. – Masculló. El dolor era algo que soportaba bien pero, a lo que no podía evitar molestarse.

De nueva cuenta tomé la aguja y perforé su otro lóbulo. Esta vez, Ciel apretó los ojos pero, una lágrima escapó del ojo que estaba cubierto por el parche. Se apresuró a limpiarla, luchando porque yo no la viera. Coloqué el zarcillo y limpié la sangre. – Está listo, Bocchan.

Ciel recostó la cabeza en el respaldo de su butaca, intentando mitigar el dolor. - ¿Puedes quitarme los zapatos? – Preguntó, tratando de distraer su mente.

-Yes, my Lord. – Me arrodillé y desaté las cuerdas de sus zapatos para quitárselos. El rotó sus pies, intentando relajar sus tobillos. – Le ayudaré a sentirse mejor. – Musité, sacándole los calcetines para luego, tomar uno de sus pies y colocarlo sobre mi muslo.

-Esto es innecesario, Sebastián. – Masculló al sentir mis manos recorrer la planta de su pie. Los ojos cerrados y la cabeza aún inmóvil.

-Olvídelo. Usted solo relájese. – Mis dedos se encontraron con los suyos y, él los arqueó, inseguro del masaje que le brindaba. Suavemente los hice volver a estirarse y, continué con mi trabajo. – Sus pies deben estar cansados de estar atrapados todo el día en esos zapatos. – Comenté.

-Tonterías. – Espetó, abriendo su ojo para verme.

Sujeté su otro pie y comencé con el mismo tratamiento. - ¿No dijo que quería hacer de mí un completo esclavo? – Sisié. Su mirada en la mía. – Creo que usted merece un poco de complacencias por parte de mi persona. Después de todo, le desobedecí y lo reté. – Llevé su pie un poco más arriba e incliné la cabeza para morder suavemente la punta de su dedo mayor. – Además, no veo que le desagrade.

-Hmm… Sebastián… - Susurró olvidando por completo el dolor que le aquejaba antes.

Su piel suave que gustaba de un tacto tan sucio como el mío. – Dígame, Joven Amo. – Mis dedos se entretuvieron en su talón para luego plantar un beso en el arco de su pie.

-¿Cómo puedes tener unas manos tan suaves con todas las tareas que realizas? – Nuevamente cerró su ojo para mí.

-Soy un demonio. – Respondí, como si aquello fuese la mejor explicación a todo. – Mi cuerpo se conserva en perfectas condiciones. – Otro beso a uno de sus pies y, una ligera lamida al arco. Metí su dedo mayor en mi boca y lo succioné sensualmente.

-Hmm… - Ciel apretó los labios y, ahogó un gemido. Lo sabía internamente. Sus piernas se estiraron, disfrutando del contacto y buscando más. No obstante, su mente lógica actuó en ese instante y, replegó sus pies de inmediato. – ¡Basta, Sebastián! – Protestó. - ¡Vuelve a ponerte tus malditos guantes y no me sigas fastidiando!

-Entendido. – Me comportaba como un gato y, no sabía si lo hacía voluntaria o involuntariamente. Cogí los guantes de la mesa y me los puse nuevamente. - ¿Puedo llevarlo a su habitación? No querrá caminar descalzo y enfermarse.

-Cochino demonio. – Masculló él. – Yo puedo ir solo a mi habitación. – Se puso de pie y anduvo descalzo hasta la puerta. – Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, hazme el favor de limpiar mis pipas porque tienes semanas sin hacerlo.

Le dediqué una reverencia. – Como ordene, Bocchan. Buenas noches.

Me miró con desconfianza. – Buenas noches, Sebastián.

"Lamentará haberme obligado a quedar, Bocchan.", dije para mí mismo.


End file.
